


Неловкость

by Ximel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: Когда Кит уходил в мармору, он оставил свои вещи в комнате на корабле.Когда же он возвращается их нет на месте.Но вскоре он находит всё в комнате лэнса.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Неловкость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@zeld_a](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40zeld_a).



> Писалось под NF – Paralyzed, так что было бы неплохо, если бы вы включили эту песню.  
> Немного намешала сюда своих теорий =3  
> https://twitter.com/kukuyknya/status/970660250448809984

Было странно. Так странно возвращаться после всего.  
Он не видел этих ребят на протяжении достаточного времени, и если бы не обстоятельства… Нужен ли он был им? Команде, которую когда-то называл своей? Скучал ли кто-нибудь по нему так же, как это делал он в Марморе, где существовало само отрицание эмоций, где ему приходилось каждый раз терять авторитет в глазах своих товарищей, поддаваясь своей вспыльчивости и желанию спасти всех, кого только было возможно. Но он не мог иначе. Не мог оставить своих близких умирать.  
Скучал ли хоть кто-нибудь по нему также, как и он, по ночам сжимая подушку и закусывая губы до крови. Потому что больно, потому что одиноко. Даже среди своих сородичей, даже когда он вновь обрел маму, даже в окружении галра, которые несмотря на свою серьезность, все-таки беспокоились о нем. Но… он правда скучал по команде Вольтрона… по своей семье.  
Как бы не печально было осознавать и как бы отлично не складывались отношения с мамой, ни она и никто другой не были с ним, когда он нуждался в этом. Никто, кроме странных ребят, свалившихся на его голову: задорной смелой девушки, знающей, кажется, все на свете; грузного, но доброго самоанца, который готовил лучшую еду во всех галактиках; Широ, знакомый ему еще со времен академии, ставшим ему братом; космической принцессы, которая на поверку оказалась очень сильной девушкой вместе со своим забавным усатым советником, что всегда готов прийти на помощь; а также Лэнса, парня, который с первой минуты раздражал своей активностью и постоянными придирками к самому Когане, но оказавшимся таким же одиноким с кучей, что не ожидалось, комплексов и загонов.  
Эти ребята были с ним тогда, когда ему было нужней всего чье-то присутствие. Они стали его настоящей семьей. Ведь семья не обязана быть только по крови.  
Поэтому сейчас, смотря в окно иллюминатора из своего космолета на виднеющийся вдалеке летающий замок, Кит с силой сжимал губы, впившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла и стараясь справиться со своими эмоциями. Пытаясь отстраниться от своего страха. Страха быть не таким значимым для этих ребят, как они были для него.  
Он скучал. И боялся, что о нем даже не вспоминали.  
Потому что… возможно, если бы не Широ, если бы не Аллура и все случившееся, его помощь не понадобилась бы и он… не вернулся в команду. Они бы не нуждались в нем так, как он нуждался в них. В заумных словечках Пидж, которая теперь могла дискутировать при помощи них не только с Ханком, но и со своим братом Мэттом, с которым Кит так и не успел наладить отношения; по ободряющим словам Корана и его усам; по Широ, с которым наконец-то все нормально и его братской поддержкой; по нотациям Аллуры и ее искрам в глазах, когда она говорила о своей планете и теперь, когда она с головой ушла в алхимию, что даже оставила место паладина, и Кит был рад за нее. По львам. По Красной.  
Боже, он даже скучал по вечным шуточкам Лэнса по поводу своего маллета.

— Черт…  
Как же он скучал…

Ангар встретил несколькими парами чужих глаз. Конечно, вся команда Вольтрона собралась встретить его.  
А также странное лицо Лэнса, который словно нашкодил и не успел замести следы.

Кит мысленно подсказал самому себе, что теперь он вновь член команды.  
Наверное…

Все это было чертовски неловко. Неловкие объятия, неловкие разговоры, шутки и взгляды…  
Неловкое:  
— Мы скучали, — и такая же неловкая улыбка, словно извинение за то…  
За то, что нет… Не скучали.  
По Киту никто не скучал, и сейчас он был только необходим им для формирования Вольтрона. Только потому, что с Широ было что-то неладное, только из-за того, что как только все решилось, Аллура оставила их…  
Только потому…  
Что по нему никто не скучал.

Комната встретила холодом и пустотой. Кит даже не заметил того, что она была слишком пустой, с головой погружаясь в свои мысли.

Если подумать, никто не поговорил с ним тогда, во время войны с галра, когда Лотор появился из ниоткуда и предотвратил его жертву…  
Никто… наверное и не хотел…  
И дело было не в том, что Кит, смотря на сигналы от красной, просто блокировал их.  
Когане вдруг почувствовал себя очень дрянно.  
Ведь с ним пытались наладить контакт.  
Широ, Лэнс…  
Они пытались связаться с ним после того случая.  
Но он почему-то так и не смог ответить на их сигнал. До безумия боясь чего-то.  
А сейчас, вспоминая это, он очень сильно жалел. Возможно тогда он испортил все. Оборвав последние нити.  
И сейчас, это встанет ему боком.  
Кит понимал, что сам виноват в этом. Он самолично все испортил.

~~_«Было бы лучше, если место в Вольтроне не освобождалось, или они нашли кого-то другого. Кто не будет таким… проблемным»_ ~~

В голове проносились все моменты с командой, когда он чего-то не понимал, что-то портил и кому-то мешал.  
Сердце сводило от этих воспоминаний.  
Он сам был виной тому, что происходило.  
Он сам виноват.  
Сам виноват.  
Виноват…

Он заметил, что в его комнате нет ни единой его вещи, только когда он собирался пойти в душ.  
Ни полотенца; ни его мочалки; ни его небольшого рюкзака, что он не смог забрать с собой в Мармору, боясь за его целость. В этом рюкзаке были незначительные мелочи. Никто и подумать не мог, но ключи от дома, в котором он жил; потрепанный билет на электричку; купон на скидку в его любимом кафе и еще множество незатейливых вещиц — все это имело место в его сердце. Да, его ничего не держало на земле, но это не значит, что Кит не любил эту планету. Это не значило, что он не мог иногда повспоминать, смотря на старый бейсбольный мячик, как в детстве его отец учил его играть в эту игру.  
А сейчас… Ничего этого нет. Вообще ничего нет.  
Ни единой вещи, что подтверждало, что когда-то Когане обитал в этой комнате. Он согласен, что не сильно обживал ее, в отличии от других членов Вольтрона, но…  
Это была его комната… когда-то…

Киту не хотелось верить, но получалось что так. Его вещи выкинули или убрали из этой комнаты. Возможно, эта комната была нужна для других дел. Которые были важнее, чем хранить память бывшего члена команды.  
И он понимал их.  
Наверное.

Выходя из комнаты, он заметил странный парадокс. В его комнате не было пыльно, а насколько он знал, такая штука как пыль не была невозможна для этого корабля.  
Тогда почему его комната…

Кит не знал, куда ему идти, и нужно ли это вообще делать.  
Возможно, если бы не Лэнс, так вовремя попавшийся в коридоре (Когане не знал, но тот слонялся возле его каюты на протяжении всего того времени, как парень прилетел), Кит тайком бы пробрался обратно в ангар и улетел подальше. На этот раз обрывая все связи.

 _«Не нужно было так привязываться к этим ребятам, —_ говорил себе он, каждый раз, когда его сердце сводило от тоски. — _Не нужно было»._

Оборвать самому, создать видимость, лишь бы не видеть, что она уже оборвана. Только бы… пожалуйста…

Лэнс выглядел странно. Он верно отметил это, когда увидел его сегодня при встрече.  
Лэнсу было неловко.  
Лэнсу было вновь сложно.  
Лэнс снова парился о чем-то…

И возможно именно Кит стал причиной этому.  
Этому состоянию, этой бледности и этим синякам под глазами.

— Ты хорошо справляешься в качестве черного паладина, — Кит старался не смотреть Лэнсу в глаза, хотя прикладывать усилия для этого и не требовалось: Лэнс сам избегал контакта.  
— Не лучше, чем ты, — тихо пробормотал он.

Все это было неловко. Вся эта ситуация.  
Неловко и неправильно.

Лэнс не должен был быть таким подавленным, а Кит не должен был промолчать на очевидную (для него) ложь о том, что он будучи командиром справлялся лучше.

Но все было так как было. Лэнс не болтал, засоряя все сигналы. А Кит не возмущался.

— Ты наверное, — все же решил нарушить тишину Лэнс, но тут же замолчал, раздумывая, — не хочешь ли пройтись до моей каюты?  
Короткий кивок.  
Пускай неловко и неправильно.  
Но возможно именно это сейчас спасет Кита от еще больших ошибок.

— Красная безумно скучала по тебе, — разбавил тишину МакКлейн, — думаю, ты тоже.  
— На самом деле, — Кит не хотел что-то отвечать, но голос Лэнса, которым тот говорил с ним, его лицо, весь он в целом, не позволяли промолчать. Да, Кит чувствовал как падал, но… он не хотел, чтобы этот парень тоже летел в пропасть. — Да, я скучал по ней, — легкая улыбка коснулась губ Когане. В его голове вспыхнули все воспоминания о проведенном с Красной времени: о том, как она из раза в раз спасала его задницу.

Комната Лэнса координально отличалась от его. Она была живой, каждым уголком крича, что в ней живет черный паладин.  
Но кое-что было…

— Это… — в шоке заозирался по сторонам Кит.  
— Прости, — неловкое извинение и опущенный взгляд кубинца.  
— Но…  
Кит не мог вымолвить не слова. Он не знал, что ему думать, предполагать, чувствовать…  
— Это мои вещи…  
Красное полотенце и набор паладина он и мог как-то оправдать, ведь какое-то время Лэнс управлял Красной, а следовательно имел права на набор этого цвета.  
Но вот его рюкзак, напрочь забытая футболка и резинка для волос на столе.  
Это было…

— Прости…

Кит отвернулся от МакКлейна, не желая, чтобы тот видел его лицо.

— Мне было тоскливо и одиноко без тебя, — начал оправдываться Лэнс, — когда ты уходил, я думал мы будем часто видеться, пересекаясь на миссиях или обсуждая планы по свержению Заркона и спасению Вселенной. Думал, мы будем общаться по коммуникаторам…

Губы сжимались до побеления, а глаза, которые были скрыты при таком положении головы волосами, начинали наполняться слезами.  
По нему…

— Я скучал. Сильно. И мне было плевать. Я просто перенес все твои вещи к себе, словно… — голос Лэнса задрожал. Он чувствовал себя крайне неловко, но ему было плевать. Пускай Кит узнает все. Потому что, если он не объяснится, то отношения с Когане, скорее всего будет невозможно исправить в ближайшем будущем.

Лэнс так и не смог отнести эти вещи обратно до возвращения Кита, даже примерно зная время его прибытия.  
Он просто не мог. Ему все казалось, что это какой-то бред. Что, если сейчас отнести эти вещи на место, они пропадут.  
Вместе с самим Когане.  
Лэнс и вправду не ожидал, что тогда, прощаясь с Китом и желая ему всего хорошего в Клинках Марморы, что их общение сведется к минимуму. Что их связь, которую они с таким трудом установили, будет казаться такой далекой и хрупкой.  
Он не лукавил, когда сказал, что ощущал себя одиноко.  
У Пидж был Мэтт и Ханк, у Аллуры Коран, у Широ какие-то свои заморочки на уме.  
А он был один. Вдалеке от дома, казалось, никто не мог помочь ему и понять. Кроме Кита, когда Лэнс пришел к нему и тот попросил не заморачиваться насчет математики.  
Тогда, когда он понял его. Когда их связь стала крепче, чем они могли себе представить.

— Словно, они могли заполнить ту пустоту, что осталась после твоего ухода.  
Закончил Лэнс и посмотрел на Кита, который так и не обернулся на него.  
— Извини…

Губа Кита уже начинала кровить — тот со всей силы прикусил ее, чтобы сдержать себя. Все, что сказал Лэнс. Каждое его слово.  
Когане обернулся на парня, который своих чувств не скрывал или просто не мог их сдерживать. Из вечно сияющих голубых глаз текли слезы. Кит всегда знал, что тот был очень сентиментальным, но вот Лэнс явно не ожидал увидеть то же в его глазах.  
— Спасибо.

Это единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Кит, прежде чем уткнуться своими губами в чужие. И прежде, чем он начал отстраняться, Лэнс притянул его ближе, обхватывая своими длинными пальцами лицо уже вновь красного паладина. Пальцами, что сводили с ума Когане.  
Кит обхватил за талию МакКлейна, перехватывая губу и продолжая поцелуй.  
Печальное безумие, что накрыло их продолжалось вплоть до того момента, как Лэнс почувствовал у себя на языке привкус железа.  
Кровь.  
Он отстранился, переводя дыхание и сумасшедшим взглядом смотря на Кита.  
Тот стоял с тяжелым дыханием, глядя прямо на него, с кровью на губах и с неловкой улыбкой.

Самой прекрасной улыбкой, по мнению Лэнса.


End file.
